Le fantôme du passé
by MonocleDictator
Summary: Tous les soirs en s'endormant, Le passé de Tim Abel Morgens refait surface. Jusqu'au jour ou un mystérieux individu débarque avec une proposition bien particulière. Il ne s'attendais sans doute pas que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie
1. Prologue - Le cauchemar d'Amsterdam

Bonjour/Bonsoir! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, et je suis vraiment contente d'enfin arriver a la publier! je remercie grandement ma correctrice (je te fais pleins de bisous). Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre durera cette fanfiction, mais je pense quelle en fera pas mal... Le chapitre 1 est déjà en préparation ( ceci étant le prologue).  
Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture

* * *

 **Prologue - Le cauchemar d'Amsterdam**

Il regardait la scène, pétrifié, des larmes coulant abondamment sur sa joue, puis il criait, encore et encore, lui demandant d'arrêter. Essayant de couvrir les bruits douloureux à ses oreilles, comme ce ricanement écœurant, par ses propres cris. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Aux cris désespérés, les bruits des ressorts vinrent se mêler à une sonnerie lointaine, sonnerie qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir assourdissante.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il ouvrit les yeux, haletant, les yeux emplis de panique, les joues rougies par les larmes, la tête au bout du lit au lieu de l'avoir sagement sur son oreiller à l'opposé, la couette étendue par terre. Le blond s'assit en se frottant le visage. Il soupira, puis souffla.

« Encore »

L'homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il ne devait plus y penser.

Il se leva, chancelant tout d'abord mais se rattrapant au mur. Il alla à pas lent devant la porte qui se trouvait juste devant celle de sa chambre. Et ouvrit celle-ci. La salle de bain. Avec la même lenteur, celui-ci se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, s'appuyant au lavabo, histoire de se réveiller un peu et d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de rêver. Le blond s'essuya le visage avec sa serviette de toilette. Puis il entendit sonner à sa porte.

"Qui peut bien venir me voir, et à cette heure... Si c'est encore les témoins de Jéhovah, je ne réponds plus de rien."

C'est ce qu'il se dit avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il était juste vêtu d'un caleçon et qu'entre temps il avait enfilé ses chaussons aux motifs de lapins. Il ouvrit et fit face à un homme d'à peu près sa taille, aux cheveux courts et roux, et aux yeux verts tels deux émeraudes.

Celui-ci lui lança un joyeux :

"Bonjour! Tim Abel Morgens, je me trompe?

\- Pourquoi je devrais répondre à votre question alors que je ne vous connais même pas, et que de plus je n'aurais rien en échange de cette information.

Répondit d'un ton froid le néerlandais, un regard malveillant à l'attention de son interlocuteur.

-Parfait! Aucun doute, c'est bel et bien vous !

Le roux entra dans la maison, poussant le radin qui se trouvait sur son chemin, ce qui décrocha un regard assassin et un grognement de la part du blond. Il alla sans hésitation dans la pièce d'à côté se trouvant être le salon. Celui-ci s'assit sur le canapé sans même demander son avis, puis jeta sur la table basse en face de lui un dossier.

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Grogna l'habitant de la maison.

-Ne vous en faites pas, et regardez un peu ce que je vous amène

-Je vous ai déjà dit que…

-Regardez ! »

Le coupa le roux.

Le blond grommela mais alla tout de même récupérer le dossier qui traînait à présent sur sa précieuse table basse. Il jeta un regard assassin à celui qui venait de violemment entrer dans sa maison. SA propriété. Il soupira mais ouvrit quand même ce que lui avait confié cet hurluberlu. La lecture du dossier se termina par un « Non » catégorique du néerlandais.

Le roux fit la moue et se leva, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Et pourquoi donc? Notre établissement est très réputé.

-Parce qu...

Le néerlandais se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voie.

-Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'y entrer, et de plus cela me coûterait de l'argent. Rien ne me donne envie d'accepter cette si "gentille" proposition."

Si le blond était plus expressif, un sourire se trouverait sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'avait d'ailleurs le rouquin en face de lui. Celui ci récupéra d'ailleurs le dossier dans un ricanement incontrôlable.

"Pourquoi ce fou rire soudain?

Le regard de Tim fut interrogatif, et légèrement perdu, comme s'il avait rater une étape.

-Et bien voyez-vous

Il releva le menton du plus jeune avec son index puis se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter

-Le jour où tout explosera, vous ne saurez vous contrôler. Et ce jour là, ce moment-là...

Il ricana.

-Tu causeras ta perte.

Le blond resta pétrifié alors que le roux avait reprit sa position initiale afin de faire une révérence.

-Sur ce très cher, je me retire. Alistair Kirkland vous salue.

L'écossais se redressa et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait carnassier, provocateur, puis il se retourna et sortit de l'appartement, claquant la porte.

Le néerlandais ne reprit ses esprits que quelques instants plus tard, après que cet intrus ait claqué la porte avec "délicatesse". Le blond alla au pas de course a l'entrée. Il y trouva une petite carte de visite avec un message inscrit au dos :

"Si tu change d'avis dis le moi. Mais bon, comme le dit le proverbe, seul les cons change d'avis.

Et pour l'argent, on peut s'arranger pour vous trouver une bourse."

Depuis quand ils se tutoyaient? Mais la proposition de bourse était intéressante. Ça lui permettrait de faire quelques économies niveau logement et nourriture. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

Soudain, un frisson apparut dans sa nuque et dévala sa colonne vertébrale, la seconde d'après il sentit un corps se presser contre lui. Le néerlandais n'osa pas bouger. L'inconnu l'enlaça avec une douceur et lui chuchota avec autant de tendresse.

"Pourquoi avoir si peur de l'amitié Tim?"

Les mots furent comme un coup de poignard. Ledit Tim se retourna directement, ne reconnaissant que trop bien la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui. En se tournant, il rencontra juste le vide, rien d'autre. Le regard du blond s'embruma, les larmes lui montaient. Il alla se rincer le visage un bon coup. Il croyait qu'il allait devenir fou. Pourquoi ça le hantait de plus en plus. Il se maudissait. Il alla s'habiller : il devait prendre l'air.

Une fois dehors il se rendit directement au Parc. Il y trouva un parc presque vide à cause de l'heure, mais également du temps nuageux. Le blond alla s'asseoir sur une balançoire. Une fois dessus il se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, se relatant les événements de cette matinée. Pourquoi spécialement lui? Pourquoi a t-il eu ce destin? Son karma devait vraiment être nul.

Il soupira puis entendit deux enfants accompagnés de leurs mères respectives. Ils se baladaient, semblant vivre le bonheur parfait. Son attention se porta plus particulièrement sur l'un d'eux qu'il dévisagea longuement, avec discrétion cependant. Pourquoi tout ne cessait de lui rappeler son ami. Cela n'était plus assez de venir hanter ses rêves, maintenant il hantait sa vie. Le blond décida de se lever de la balançoire et de s'éloigner. Ce serait mieux ainsi, il pourrait peut-être enfin essayer de se vider l'esprit, qui était en ce moment même remplit de questions qui ne faisaient que le tourmenter. Il se baladait dans la ville avec tranquillité lorsqu'il tomba sur un marché qui se déroulait sur la place du village, il décida de s'y rendre, histoire de penser a autre chose.

Les étalages éclataient de milles-et-une couleurs, des produits frais et de qualités étaient exposés, les enfants couraient en riant autour des différents magasins, à la recherche d'un objet qui attirerait leur attention, qui permettrait de les divertir suffisamment. On pouvait entendre les différents marchands crier à la réduction, le bruit des sonnettes de vélo, les gens étaient heureux. Cette atmosphère si chaleureuse rendait le cœur léger à notre très cher néerlandais qui passant de rayon en rayon, de sourire en sourire, oubliait tous ses soucis en s'abandonnant au bonheur qui l'enveloppait.

Mais cette ambiance ne dura pas éternellement. En effet, des cris s'élevaient près de lui, il courut à l' origine du problème. Un homme. Un homme armé menaçait un marchant et son fils, leur demandant la caisse. Le père se cachait derrière les étalages mais son fils lui, était devant l'agresseur, pétrifié, des larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage, il ne savait que faire, complètement paniqué. Pourquoi lui aussi il lui ressemblait ? Le blond vit l'arme se lever.

Il ressentit sa tête le faire souffrir, il la prit entre ses mains et ressentit comme un coup dans sa tête, accompagné d'un chuchotement inaudible.

Le pauvre garçon tremblait et semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Un second coup accompagné de spasme. Le chuchotement était plus puissant.

L'arme se rapprochait encore

Un autre coup. Puis d'autres à la chaînes, jusqu'à ce que la voix se fasse de nouveau entendre, cette fois parfaitement claire :

« Dis-le, La voix sembla émettre un rire.

Non il ne pouvait pas.

-Je sais que t'en a envie Tim… Aller, fais-le… Pour moi… DIS-LE »

Le regard du blond se vida, il releva la tête et regarda l'agresseur qui s'apprêtait a commettre son acte.

« Meurs ».

L'agresseur se stoppa, pris de soudaine convulsion, il lâcha son arme, saisissant avec ferveur son haut au niveau du cœur et s'écroula au sol. Ce fut la panique totale. Certains s'éloignaient en criant, d'autre s'approchaient dans un élan de courage et le reste appelaient les urgences. Seul Tim ne disait rien et restait là, impuissant, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis quelque chose vint frôler sa main pour lui chuchoter.

« C'est bien »

Puis parti avec un rire écœurant.

Quelques mètres plus loin un rouquin sortit son briquet qu'il porta à sa bouche pour allumer son cigare. Il tira une taffe.

« Il aurait dû m'écouter »


	2. Chapter 1 - Le port d'Amsterdam

Bonjour/Bonsoir! Voici le Chapitre 1 de la fanfiction "Le fantôme du passé". Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir donné assez d'information concernant le prologue. Ce sera une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres ou plusieurs personnages apparaitront, mais ça vous le verrez bien vite!;)  
Merci a pokera, ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur et m'a donnée envie d'avancer!

Pays-Bas : Tim Abel Morgens  
Écosse : Alistair Kirkland

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Le port d'Amsterdam**

Le blond resta pétrifié quelques secondes. Puis, se retourna, et couru, sans regarder où il allait. Juste, courir. Courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le monde tournait autour de lui, des fois il chancelait, d'autres, il s'affalait par terre sans même un cri, ne serait-ce que de colère, il se sentait vide, désemparé, il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. Il finit par s'affaler sur le sol, il heurta quelque chose et s'évanouit. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Un regard à droite, à gauche. Personne. Deux hommes bourrés qui se lâchaient contre un mur. Il se releva, le regard encore embrumé puis fixa le bâtiment devant lequel il se trouvait.

"Pub Kirkland"

C'est ce qu'affichait la pancarte. Alors comme ça c'était un pub. Kirkland… Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Le blond se risqua d'ouvrir la porte en bois, son entrée fut suivie du tintement d'une cloche à peine inaudible, car des cris de fêtes venaient déjà asséner les oreilles du néerlandais.

C'était les chants, les danses, l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe. Le royaume de la luxure en somme. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le bar et décida de prendre place sur le dernier siège libre.

En face de lui, le barman s'activait à servir les divers shoots d'alcools et chopes de bières. Les cheveux de celui derrière le comptoir étaient roux, un teint blafard ainsi que des tâches de rousseurs. Une taille raisonnable, et une musculature faible. Tel était ce qui caractérisait la personne en face de lui. Malgré le peu d'atouts physiques qu'il possédait, il était d'une rare agilité dans son travail, il maniait avec facilité et habileté les différents shaker, les faisant voler dans les airs, jonglant avec, au résultat d'une boisson alcoolisée retournante.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes et le "si je consomme je vais dépenser de l'argent pour le vider ensuite par un endroit intime" Tim se décida enfin à commander quelque chose, pour se changer les idées. Il interpella le barman comme il pouvait. Celui-ci, après avoir remarqué la présence du blond se dirigea avec hâte vers lui.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

Le roux lui souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui n'en décrocha pas un seul à son futur client.

-Mh. Mettez moi quelque chose de bon et d'abordable.

Le barman lui fit un clin d'œil amusé puis se mit au travail.

-Je vous fais ça!"

Et c'est ainsi que le néerlandais pu voir le roux fuser sur les différentes boissons, les mélanger avec grâce et rapidité, rien que pour lui. Puis ce fut la fin de la valse du barman, puisque que le verre d'alcool était à présent sous ses yeux. Il l'inspecta longuement, détaillant l'odeur, la présentation, le nombre de glaçons à l'intérieur du récipient, même la couleur était prise en compte. Puis, il trempa doucement et prudemment ses lèvres dans le liquide, puis se risqua à une gorgée. Le blond trouva que ça avait plutôt bon goût, donc en prit une seconde.

"C'est... Délicieux.

Le barman affichait un sourire et répondit.

-Je ne fais que mon travail mon cher monsieur.

Et il se retira sans rien dire de plus, allant consacrer son temps aux commandes des autres clients, bien moins calme que le néerlandais et surtout, plus avide de la source de la gueule de bois. Même si le blond aimait bien consommer quelques petites drogues tel que la marihuana, il avait du mal à comprendre cette avidité d'apport régulier de cette boisson. Mais soit. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait terminé son verre. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Et l'heure également avait tournée. Il commençait à se faire tard. Mais seulement, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce bar, l'atmosphère lui faisait bien trop oublier tous ses problèmes. Tim l'avait décidé. Ce soir, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il allait se lâcher, s'amuser, faire la fête.

Et c'est ainsi que les verres s'enchaînèrent un par un, la tête lui tournait de plus en plus, de plus en plus il oubliait ses problèmes, de plus en plus il se sentait libre, ne ressentant plus le poids que lui imposait ses rêves, l'oubliant totalement. Jusqu'à finir... Bourré. C'était le mot. Et c'est ainsi que le néerlandais s'est retrouvé en caleçon, dansant comme un beau diable entouré de filles comme de garçons, son visage orné de lunettes de soleil dont quelqu'un avait jugé bon de l'en parer. Il avait même embrassé quelques personnes et avait échangé plusieurs joins avec des inconnus. C'était la fête pour le blond. Mais les meilleures choses ne durèrent pas pour le blond, pas ça en tout cas! Car quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard il était endormi sur le comptoir du bar, juste après avoir vomi ses tripes sur le trottoir, enfin, sur les talons aiguilles rose fluo d'une pauvre femme qui passait par là.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par la chaleur des doux rayons du soleil et l'harmonieux chant des oiseaux. Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais un mal de tête le prit soudainement et il s'assit sur le lit, se tenant sa tête douloureuse. Puis, toujours sa tête entre ses mains, il se redressa doucement, détaillant cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le lit était disposé contre un des murs, les draps étaient verts et sentaient incroyablement bon, les divers meubles étaient du bois sculptés accompagnés de divers motifs floraux et aux nappes de dentelles. Tout était décoré avec goût et légèreté.

Tim vit la poignée imitation or tourner, la porte s'entrouvrit et une tête rousse dépassait de celle-ci. Puis entièrement. C'était le barman de la veille, il portait un plateau avec ce qui semblait être un service à thé. L'homme s'approcha du néerlandais à pas lents, il posa le plateau sur une table et se tira une chaise devant son invité.

"Où suis je?

Demanda le blond, en toute légitimité.

-Chez moi. Hier vous vous êtes endormi sur mon comptoir, et je n'allais sûrement pas

vous laisser dans mon bar pour que vous dormiez, ça me paraissait hors de l'éthique. Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas respecter l'étiquette.

-Mh. Je vois. Vous êtes?

-Aiden Kirkland. Tim Abel Morgens je suppose.

Le blond le regarda d'un air étonné, en oubliant presque la douleur qui lui assénait le crâne depuis son réveil.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant?

Le roux le regarda d'un air tout aussi étonné.

-Je pensais que vous aviez deviné, le nom Kirkland aurait dû vous évoquer mon frère...

-Votre frère?

Tim essayait tant bien que mal de trouver à quelle personne pouvait il bien associer le nom Kirkland, il ne trouvait pas. De plus il y avait cette gueule de bois qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Aiden se chargea de le mettre au parfum

-Il vous a rendu visite dans la matinée d'hier il me semble.

Les neurones du néerlandais se connectèrent et percutèrent. Une colère intense vint s'installer en lui.

-Alistair Kirkland. Cet intrus qui a pénétré dans MA maison et s'est assis sur MON fauteuil, pour me proposer quelque chose d'inconcevable pour quelqu'un comme moi!

Le roux eut un petit sourire.

-Ce serait l'occasion de voir d'autres personnes comme vous et d'apprendre à vous contrôler. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'avais accepté la proposition moi.

Le néerlandais sembla se crisper.

-Ce n'est pas fait pour moi, c'est tout.

Le roux fit mine de rien et alla prendre le service à thé, servant alors une tasse puis la tendant avec le même sourire innocent au blond.

-Du thé?

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement accorda une réponse positive.

-Volontiers.

Il prit donc la tasse et souffla dessus.

-Bonne boisson très cher.

Après avoir suffisamment refroidit son breuvage il se décida à tremper ses lèvres dedans.

-Earl Grey. Déclara-il avec une grande assurance

-C'est exact. Répondit l'irlandais, son sourire innocent à vomir aux lèvres.

Le néerlandais finit bien vite son thé puis se leva, non sans mal, enfila ses chaussure en cuir marron, puis son manteau beige et pour finir, se couvrit de son écharpe de laine bleue et blanche.

-Je vais vous quitter je pense. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la sortie?

Le roux, qui débarrassait les tasses se tourna et montra de son index la porte de sortie avant de retourner à son travail.

Le néerlandais poussa la porte , se retrouvant alors dans le pub de la veille. Tout était parfaitement rangé, rien ne laissait dire que tout ce dont il se souvenait hier s'était déroulé. Le palais de la luxure n'était plus. Il le quitta après s'être attardé à examiner la pièce. Il se retrouva dans les rues d'Amsterdam.

Le blond sentit une légère brise venir lui caresser le visage. Le port était tout près, il le sentait par l'atmosphère si douce et par les chants qui retentissaient. Il les suivit et se trouva devant des marins chantant.

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Y a des marins qui chantent_

 _Les rêves qui les hantent_

 _Au large d'Amsterdam_

Il connaissait cette chanson. Cette chanson que lui chantait sa mère lorsqu'il était jeune. Son coeur se serrait, plus il s'approchait, plus les chants s'intensifiaient, créant chez lui une vague qui remontait, tout doucement, une chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps et qui lui faisait tant de bien.

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Y a des marins qui dorment_

 _Comme des oriflammes_

 _Le long des berges mornes_

 _Tim sentait l'odeur de sa mère lui chatouiller les narine, comme si elle était présente, comme si elle l'enlaçait en ce moment même._

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Y a des marins qui meurent_

 _Pleins de bière et de drames_

 _Aux premières lueurs_

 _Mais dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Y a des marins qui naissent_

 _Dans la chaleur épaisse_

 _Des langueurs océanes_

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une perle chaude et salée couler sur sa joue. Il pleurait. Il pleurait à flots devant ses marins dont le chant lui montait à la tête, venait prendre son cœur, le remplissant de joie, de peine, et de souvenirs.

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Y a des marins qui mangent_

 _Sur des nappes trop blanches_

 _Des poissons ruisselants_

 _Ils vous montrent des dents_

 _A croquer la fortune_

 _A décroisser la Lune_

 _A bouffer des haubans_

 _Et ça sent la morue_

 _Jusque dans le coeur des frites_

 _Que leurs grosses mains invitent_

 _A revenir en plus_

 _Puis se lèvent en riant_

 _Dans un bruit de tempête_

 _Referment leur braguette_

 _Et sortent en rotant_

Puis à côté des marins il vit la plus belle des choses qui soit, une fille blonde, ses cheveux ondulés flottants au vent, son serre tête rouge-sang essayant de les retenir.

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Y a des marins qui dansent_

 _En se frottant la panse_

 _Sur la panse des femmes_

 _Et ils tournent et ils dansent_

 _Comme des soleils crachés_

 _Dans le son déchiré_

 _D'un accordéon rance_

 _Ils se tordent le cou_

 _Pour mieux s'entendre rire_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup_

 _L'accordéon expire_

 _Alors le geste grave_

 _Alors le regard fière_

 _Ils ramènent leur batave_

 _Jusqu'en pleine lumière_

Puis les marins s'arrêtèrent de chanter pour laisser la belle jeune fille chanter à son tour, en soliste.

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Y a des marins qui boivent_

 _Et qui boivent et reboivent_

 _Et qui reboivent encore_

 _Ils boivent à la santé_

 _Des putains d'Amsterdam_

 _De Hambourg et d'ailleurs_

 _Enfin ils boivent aux dames_

 _Qui leur donnent leur joli corps_

 _Qui leur donnent leur vertu_

 _Pour une pièce en or_

 _Et quand ils ont bien bu_

 _Se plantent le nez au ciel_

 _Se mouchent dans les étoiles_

 _Et ils pissent comme je pleure_

 _Sur les femmes infidèles_

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam_

 _Dans le port d'Amsterdam._

Il ne savait que dire, cette fille le laissait sans voix, ça devait être une sirène, un être irréel qui l'ensorcelait rien qu'avec sa voix, le temps s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle et lui. Elle qui prenait son cœur et lui, lui offrant volontiers.

* * *

Je remercie grandement ma correctrice qui sans son aide, je ne serais pas parvenue à mettre en ligne les deux première partie de ma toute première fanfiction


End file.
